Problem: The equation of hyperbola $H$ is $\dfrac {(y-2)^{2}}{64}-\dfrac {(x-8)^{2}}{49} = 1$. What are the asymptotes?
Solution: We want to rewrite the equation in terms of $y$ , so start off by moving the $y$ terms to one side: $\dfrac {(y-2)^{2}}{64} = 1 + \dfrac {(x-8)^{2}}{49}$ Multiply both sides of the equation by $64$ $(y-2)^{2} = { 64 + \dfrac{ (x-8)^{2} \cdot 64 }{49}}$ Take the square root of both sides. $\sqrt{(y-2)^{2}} = \pm \sqrt { 64 + \dfrac{ (x-8)^{2} \cdot 64 }{49}}$ $ y - 2 = \pm \sqrt { 64 + \dfrac{ (x-8)^{2} \cdot 64 }{49}}$ As $x$ approaches positive or negative infinity, the constant term in the square root matters less and less, so we can just ignore it. $y - 2 \approx \pm \sqrt {\dfrac{ (x-8)^{2} \cdot 64 }{49}}$ $y - 2 \approx \pm \left(\dfrac{8 \cdot (x - 8)}{7}\right)$ Add $2$ to both sides and rewrite as an equality in terms of $y$ to get the equation of the asymptotes: $y = \pm \dfrac{8}{7}(x - 8)+ 2$